justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Flashfire
Flashfire is a new hero to Equestria, an adolescent dragoness from Fillydelphia and a shameless nerd for comic books and related collectables. She first adopted her super-hero identity when a hexad of ancient dragon lords escaped from Tartarus, but lately, she has broadened her stance on crime-fighting. Origin On an educational and thoroughly dull high school field trip to the Fillydelphia Museum of Equestrian History, Ashley was on the verge of falling asleep; even though she had a cold, her Uncle Shen had insisted that she go on the trip anyway. However, she was suddenly jolted awake when Professor Ahmet Abmule burst through the front doors, proclaiming he had found proof that draconic magic had aided an ancient jackal colony in the southwest. The professor raced across the room, recklessly carrying with him his evidence, a long-lost Anugyptian spell scroll. At the exact moment when Ahmet passed Ashley's class, the startled dragon sneezed and set fire to the scroll, for which reason she was promptly removed from the premises and expelled from school shortly afterward. The outraged professor soon returned to his excavation site and unearthed the location of a gate to Tartarus via a series of peculiar tablets. Bewildered by the apparent connection between the jackals and the nightmarish prison realm, he set out on his own to discover the secret. Thus, at an ancient, sunken temple on the complete opposite end of Equestria, Professor Ahmet inadvertently broke the seal by bringing one of the tablets (actually a key) to the gate. He cowered in the ruins while the Six Dragon Lords of Sibaalbuat crept forth from their eternal pit to conquer the land which they had long been denied. Around this time, Ashley discovered that her cold had vanished. Furthermore, she felt stronger than ever, so much so that she could now lift her bed off the ground with one claw. Her fiery breath now burned hotter than she believed possible. Most curiously of all, she could now manipulate fire in ways she had never imagined, even managing to produce flames from thin air. As fate would have it, the ancient scroll had conferred unto her the power of one of the Dragon Lords when she set it aflame. When Professor Ahmet returned to Fillydelphia, madly rambling about the dragons' escape, she knew that she had to use her mysterious powers against the threat. Thus, she set out to restore the seal on the dragon lords and became, for the first time, the dragon heroine Flashfire. Personality Flashfire is a persistently curious dragon who only stops asking questions when her duty demands it or when she grows bored with the topic. When she is not asking questions, she makes full use of what she has already learned, sometimes giving herself the appearance of a know-it-all. Flashfire idolizes famous heroes and users of magic, such as the Masked Matter-Horn and Discord, but even the likes of Fluttershy have earned her admiration. Accordingly, it is not unusual for her to revert to being an ordinary fangirl when her personal heroes are around. Though not particularly brainy, Flashfire is a resourceful and courageous fighter who takes advantage of her environment to combat foes stronger than herself. Seizing the high ground and then improvising thereafter is her regular plan of attack. She is outstandingly docile and responsive to orders, so she finds adequate communication crucial to the job of a hero. Relationships Death Dragon Myasindos the Death Dragon is the eldest of the Dragon Lords of Sibaalbuat and Flashfire's archenemy. Despite her outward appearance, the young hero bitterly despises the horrifying lich for raising her parents as his undead slaves and compelling her to pulverize their bones in defense of herself and their memory. Myasindos delights in his adversary's heartbreak and makes mention of her previous failures at every opportunity. The Death Dragon remains the only villain ever to make Flashfire drop her heroic facade and evoke a purely and fiercely personal response. Ironworks Ironworks earned Flashfire's friendship almost immediately by introducing her to Discord and bringing her to the JLE Headquarters. The armored stallion's enthusiasm for showing her the base and examining her abilities left a strong impression on the young dragoness, who had never been to Maretropolis before. The two also share a passive dislike for Goldfin. Glaive Flashfire also took a fast liking to Glaive, as they shared a considerable interest in the New JLE Headquarters' training room. On account of the polarizing tension between Goldfin and Ironworks, Flashfire routinely turns to the relatively neutral Glaive for advice and information about business within the league. Zip Zest Flashfire considers Izzet's Zip Zest a perilously loose cannon whose lust for excitement is a threat to both the Power Ponies and the city itself. Ever since Zip summoned a hardrock dragon to lay waste to the city and occupy the team's attention, Flashfire has kept a wary eye on her whenever possible. Category:Hero Category:Power Pony